


Remember me now?

by Trashyotaku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't Know How To Tag This, hah, little kaneki, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashyotaku/pseuds/Trashyotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki remembers at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me now?

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a fanfiction, Gomen for errors and gramma if wrong but other wise enjoy. ;u;

"Haise.."

A soft but stern voice called out to him snapping him out of the daze he seemed to be in. 

"If you want to be a top class investigator you can't just doze off on the job!" With a small turn of the head he now saw where that voice was coming from. Akira she was standing there staring at the male with a concerned but kinda angered look. 

"Y-yes--..uh sorry Investorgator Mado.." Giving off a nervous chuckle now he just looked down at his shoes, something didn't feel right. 

"You need to finish off ghouls properly not just doze off on the job, that will kill you Rank 1 Sasaki.." With arms crossed over her chest she huffed quietly as she flicked her weapon getting the blood off. Sasaki was holding his own weapon as he glanced down at it, seeing that blood made him shiver a little it felt like he had done something wrong.

"Are you coming?.." Once again that voice snapped him from his thoughts but he didn't answer with his voice he felt like it would come out strangled so he gave a simple shake of the head, he needed to stay longer just he didn't know why but he needed to.

Akira didn't say anything else as she turned on her heals and started to walk off away from the scene that was just caused. 

Haise soon lifted his head back up only to look over his own shoulder staring at the now dead corpse which was once living on the ground, it was strange though this ghoul didn't put up much a fight it seemed like they allowed this to happen to them but why?

Taking a small step closer he suddenly stopped as he swore he could hear some sobbing of a small child, looking around now he didn't spot any children but it seemed to get louder and louder as he moved closer to the corpse. Slamming his eyes shut as a sudden stinging pain shot at the back of his eyes, rubbing them with his palms a small hiss came from his mouth.

Opening those eyes back up they suddenly shot open wide to see a small boy with white hair sitting next to the ghoul, it looked like him? It was kaneki the one who always spoke to him in his mind but he was sobbing over this ghoul why?

"Why would you kill them?.." The boy said looking down at the bloody face of the once ghoul. "They would have never hurt you, they always helped us why did you kill them?.." Swallowing harshly Haise didn't know what to say as he just stares at the sobbing boy which was himself. "T-this was a ghoul...." He choked out. "I-I had--...why didn't they fight back"

"Tsukiyama-San--...would protect us and wouldn't want to hurt us yet you killed him!.." Kaneki said in a harsh tone as his body seemed to be trembling.

As soon as that name went threw sasakis ears his eyes widened, memory's flashed in his mind of his old group and how they always protected him in situations, everything he knew about the ghoul he had killed came back to him and no matter how much he was annoying kaneki wouldn't ever kill him. 

Falling to his knees now he pressed his palms into his eyes as small sobs choked out and soon his face was drenched with salty tears. "T-Tsukiyama-San--...I-I'm..." He couldn't speak the words came out as sobs he couldn't even look that way anymore.

Kaneki gently brushed the purple bangs out of the gourmets face which was now lifeless the light in his eyes where gone and that face was covered in blood. A massive wound in his chest as blood trickled out it seemed like his heart was completely shredded. "I thought you would know enough not to kill your own comrades Haise.."

Of course the reason why he didn't fight back was because he wouldn't have wanted to kill kaneki and well he died because of that.  
"I-I'm so--...s-so--.." Once again he couldn't even speak those words choked out it was way to hard.

Brushing his hands over the gourmets eyes now the small little kaneki just sighed and hangs his head down.  
"If you just gave me back my body then this wouldn't have happened, your selfish and weak Haise listening to all those around you and not doing what you desire killing off your own kind also.."  
And with that kaneki faded away slowly to leave a dead gourmet and a sobbing investigator.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it was alright, comments and all that is appreciated. -u-


End file.
